nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fulton
Fulton is a Royal estate in the barony of Lurinlund in the Emeron campaign. Location Fulton is located in a in the northern central portion of the Barony of Lurinlund, with an especially oddly shaped border. To the west of Fulton are the estates of Vynrib and Uffgul, to the south is Pakus and to the northeast Fulton shares an border with Hardale. Aquil Road passes through the estate and east of the town of Fulton is the Whisper Woods, which are used for hunting game and lumber. Town of Fulton The main settlement in Fulton is the town of the same name. It is a large town where Starminster Hold is located. It is divided into several neighborhoods. The Whiskers: This is the better off merchants and craftsmen live. Westside: This is where the richest of Fulton live Hunter’s Row: This is where many of the hunters live and sell their meats. Farmers who travel to nearby farms daily to work live here as well. Roadway: Most of the farriers and Inns are found in this area to welcome visitors to Fulton Commerce Square: This is where the the craftsmen and merchants tend to sell their goods Administration: The building is where the guard Barracks are as well as a number of administration buildings can be found. Notable Locations Horsehead Tavern: A bit of a dive run by a human who is not overly fond of elves (and whose father was a horrible racist) and this tavern is a popular spot for those who wish to complain about elves (and sometimes Sir Lazrith). Although watched closely by the authorities for signs of treason, Sir Lazrith avoids punishing ignorant drunks who just come to complain, reserving punishments for those who actually act. Green Tree Tavern: Run by a human man named Ugnill, who is welcome of all races. The Feather Inn: The original owner of this inn was killed some 30 years ago after committing a spate of murders designed to feed the anti elf sentiment amongst the people. He was brought to justice and killed by the Heroes of Prophecy. The new owner, a matronly woman named Hilda, purchased it shortly afterwards and has turned it into a bustling businesses. The rooms are clean and comfortable. Events In 1072, shortly after taking the Throne, King Joslin Woodbridge claimed the estate as a royal fief and named the newly knighted Sir Lazrith as the lord. Sir Lazrith spent the entirely of his rule attempting to make Fulton a place of racial equity, though there were many difficulties, but slowly but surely he appears to be succeeding. In 1129 a plot called the Horsehead Conspiracy to whip up racial resentment to overthrow (or kill) Sir Lazrith was foiled with the assistance of the Heroes of Prophecy. In 1159 Sir Lazrith was declared an enemy of the crown and control of the estate was given to Dame Vonya Loxton, who was also the ruler of the small estate of Orik. A loyal vassal of the newly minted Duke Geoffry Ravenut, Dame Vonya seemed willing to obey the duke's order to jail and execute Lazrith's Squire, Arocan Gialiadin III. Arocan's father, Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, was also named an enemy of the crown. Clearly Ravenut intended for the threat to flush out Sir Arocan. Most of Sir Lazrith's court objected to this move, prompting Dame Vonya to order most of them jailed. Lazrith's chancellor, Roneiros, escaped the arrest attempt and aided the Joined of Vesper in an effort to remove Dame Vonya and jail her. Roneiros was a master of disguise and with the aid of Lazrith's master inquisitor, Xoybar Ventlivym, was able to masquerade as Dame Vonya, intending to hold the estate until Sir Lazrith's return and reinstatement. Category:Emeron Category:Locations